


Three is better than two

by LadyTudor



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Literature, M/M, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor





	Three is better than two

Grell x Male Reader x Sebastian 

[](http://furiarossaandmimma.deviantart.com/art/Sebastian-and-Grell-140030324)

Reader’s POV

 

As I walked back to the Phantomhive household I couldn’t help but think of Sebastian. I know he is a demon butler because I myself am half demon; half grim reaper and I have special abilities. Sebastian he is so hot. I know I shouldn’t think that way but man dat ass of his and his well-sculpted chest I cannot help but drool. I don’t know why I have an attraction to him since I am male but something about that demon butler is amazing. As I approached the manor I heard yelling from outside. When I walked inside I saw Grell Sutcliff the other man I adore fighting with Sebastian.

 

“What’s going on in here?” They both stopped fighting and looked at me.

 

“Nothing Grell is simply being childish not realizing what is his and isn’t.”

 

“Now Sebby I think you are wrong there.”

 

“What exactly are you fighting over?”

 

“You!” They both said in unison. I felt a light blush rise to my face after they said that.

 

“I am NOT an object to where I belong to one person!” I felt flattered that they were fighting over me but seriously they couldn’t talk to me about it and let me have a say in this?

 

“But (Name)….”

 

“NO you should of talked to me first before doing this stupid argument.”

 

“Well then we will ask you. Who do you like more?” I look at Sebastian blushing more thinking about it.

 

“Well…I…. um I have to go now.” I made a run for the door only to be stopped by Grell in the front and Sebastian in the back.

 

“Now, now (Name) we can’t have you leaving until you tell us.” Grell was really close to my face showing his sharp shark like teeth off.

 

“I-I.”

 

“I think I know (Name’s) problem.” I look at Sebastian wondering if he really figured it out and I saw that similar smirk of his on his face eyeing me down.

 

“Really Sebby what is it?”

 

“(Name)-kun loves both of us.”

 

“No really?!?!”

 

“I-I yes. I love both of you.” I look down in shame with a red face. Then I felt my chin being lifted up by Grell.

 

“Now sweetie that’s no reason to be ashamed off right Sebby?”

 

“Yes it’s quite alright.”

 

“Hey Sebby can we share (Name)?” Wait… share me?????

 

“Hm I usually don’t like sharing but I guess that’s alright it can be the three of us.”

 

“Oooh like a 3-some I like it. It sounds scandalous!” I blushed even more if even possible.

 

“So (Name) how does that sound~?” I heard Sebastian whisper in my ear then I shivered.

 

“I-I guess that would be alright if you are fine and all with it.” I mumbled that last part as I hid my face in my hands.

 

“Aww look he is so shy that is adorable!” Grell kissed my cheek and held me in a tight embrace. Then on my other side I heard Sebastian growl.

 

“Grell.”

 

“What are you jealous then come over here and get some~.” I looked up at Grell since he is slightly taller than me and he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Fine.” I heard Sebastian huff as he waltzed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then placed a few sensual kisses on my neck. Grell pouted and let go looking like he would start another tantrum.

 

“Grell?” He looked my way as I roughly placed a kiss on lips. He was surprised and gasped which gave me the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth.

 

“MMPH!” Sebastian continued to ravage my neck and I felt him to draw blood with his sharp teeth causing me to groan.

 

“(Name) how about we all continue this in another room?” I break the kiss with Grell causing him to whine and me to look at Sebastian.

 

“Um… sure.” He then picked me up with Grell trailing behind Sebastian with a grin on his face.

 

By morning none of us could move. 


End file.
